Konoha no kitsune
by Raito-Kamui
Summary: Le village de Konoha refuse de cohabiter avec un démon. Naruto est envoyé quelques temps apres sa naissance dans un autre village. Ce n'est que 19 ans plus tard que le renard revient au porte de Konoha.


Bon, voila, j'ai hésité a mettre cette fic sur ce site. Mais là voila ! Alors bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews !

Konoha no Kitsune : 1. Une légende

Il existait jadis un démon Renard à 9 queues. Un démon qui, d'un mouvement d'une de ses queues pouvait provoquer un séisme ou un Tsunami.  
Kyubi était ce jour là hors de lui, mais un courageux Hokage l'affronta. La bataille fut longue, mais le Hokage en sortie vainqueur. Yondaïme enferma le démon dans un nouveau né et mourut en donnant l'ordre d'honorer le porteur du démon.

Mais les autres ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Les membres du conseille décidèrent donc de mettre « Naruto », porteur de Kyubi, en isolement dans un petit village au Nord de Konoha.

12 ans plus tard, le nouveau Hokage, la sannin légendaire Tsunade-sama, apprit que le petit village avait été récemment réduit en miette.  
« Un démon, un monstre, une abomination » Voilà les témoignages des derniers survivants de la catastrophe. Bizarrement, l'affaire n'alla pas plus loin que ça. Le conseil ayant prit lui même la charge de ce problème, Tsunade fut donc mise à l'écart .

sept ans plus tard, sur la route de l'ouest, menant directement a Konoha, un homme voyageait seul. Il portait un haut rouge, qui ressemblait vaguement à une veste chuunin, et un pantalon noir plus classique. Il marchait calmement, regarda derrière lui de temps en temps, juste au cas ou...

Voici donc l'histoire de Konoha no Kitsune, porteur du Renard à 9 queues, 19 ans.

-Unité Alpha ?

-En position !

-Unité Bêta ?

-En position !

Le chef d'équipe coupa la connexion. Il sauta d'arbres en arbres a une vitesse fulgurante, Sharingan activé. L'équipe 7 avait était envoyé dans une mission de reconnaissance de la plus haute importance. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que l'équipe Kakashi était mobilisée près de la frontière d'Oto no Kuni.  
Les deux premiers jours ce sont bien passés, la surveillance arrivait à son terme quand ils ont du fuir.  
Un repli stratégique vaut mieux qu'un combat perdue d'avance, bien que Sasuke pensait le contraire.

En une heure, le chef d'équipe arriva au point de rendez-vous. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir déjà l'Uchiha appuyé contre un arbre et essoufflé.

-Sakura ?

Le brun répondit pas un grognement qui laissait juste entendre « Partie chercher de l'eau ». Kakashi hocha la tête, Sasuke avait du utiliser du Genjutsu pour être aussi essoufflé.  
« 'Y a pas à dire, Sasuke n'a vraiment pas hérité du don d'Itachi pour le Genjutsu ! »

Sakura arriva enfin, les bras charger de deux gourdes remplis d'eau et invita son senseï et Sasuke à s'asseoir pour lui faire son rapport. Sasuke est Sakura, durant les missions, ne portait que la veste traditionnelles des juunin, ce n'est qu'au retour du village qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de porter des vêtements plus décontracté.

Ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait plus de trace des ninja du pays du Son, et partirent vers Konoha. Normalement, l'équipe était composé de 4 membres : Le chef d'équipe Kakashi, juunin d'élite, Uchiha Sasuke, juunin d'élite également, Haruno Sakura, juunin, et enfin, Misao un chuunin.  
Cette équipe était spécial, la seul composé de deux juunin d'élites. Elle était celle choisis pour les mission les plus difficiles, l'élite de l'élite !

Ils finirent par arriver à la frontière du Pays du feu, accélérant le rythme. La nuit tombée, ils se reposèrent dans une « auberge de route » trouvé par chance. Seul un homme dormais ce soir là dans l'auberge, d'après l'aubergiste, ce n'était qu'un voyageur, rien de plus.

-Yo Kakashi...

Le ninja copieur se leva d'un bond, se mettant déjà en position de garde. Il était entraîné pour avoir un sommeil très léger, le moindre bruit à plus de 20 mètres était perceptible. Pourtant, ce jeune homme blond était devant lui, le visage calme tout comme la voix, mais celle-ci laissait entr'apercevoir une légère froideur.

-Je suis Kyubi, ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je rentre a Konoha après 19 ans, comme me l'a demander le Sandaïme, voulez vous bien en informer la Gondaïme à votre retour à Konoha ?

Kakashi ne réagit pas tout de suite, l'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, pourtant aucune animosité particulière se dégageait de cette 'discutions'.  
Il hocha la tête, un flash, puis le noir.

-Kakashi-senseï, pourquoi allons nous si vite ?

Sakura avait du mal à suivre le rythme de ses deux compagnons, suant a grosse goutte elle regardait avec insistance le visage de son maître.

-J'ai rencontrer une vielle connaissance cette nuit, il faut en informer l'Hokage.

-Il y a problème ?

Sasuke savait quand son supérieur ne disait pas la vérité, ou partiellement.

-Non, juste une vielle connaissance.

Après quelques heures de course, le groupe arriva enfin devant les porte de Konoha. A peine eurent-ils traversés la place, que l'homme au Sharingan unique avait disparut. Sakura interrogea Sasuke du regard, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaules.

Kakashi frappa à la porte du Hokage et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, la Godaime Hokage l'autorisa à entrer. La pièce n'était pas très grande, juste assez pour que quatre, peut-être cinq personne puissent discuté en étant installer confortablement. Pourtant, quand le jounin entra, une dizaines d'anbu attendaient dans la salle.

-Bonsoir, Kakashi-sempai. Salua le premier Anbu a la droite de l'Hokage. Il possédait un masque de chien, signifiant qu'il était le chef du groupe.  
Les autres Anbu le saluèrent par un signe de tête respectueux.

-La mission est déjà finit Kakashi ? Demanda l'Hokage, les mains sous son menton.

-Oui, la mission à été un sucée bien que nous avons eu une petite estafilade avec les ninja d'Oto. Nos doutes sont confirmé, le village du son a bien commencé a rassemblé ses forces. D'après nos investigation, leurs troupes sont à la frontière du pays.

Le Godaime hocha la tête, et, d'un geste de la main fit se disperser la troupe d'Anbu.

-Autre chose ?

Kakashi trembla légerment, contrastant avec son statue de "future Hokage possible".

-Oui, le renard revient.

-Sasuke-kun ! Attend moi ! Cria la jeune femme au cheveux rose.

De retour de mission, Sakura était repassé chez elle pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Elle portait désormais une courte jupe noir et la tenue vestimentaire du clan "Haruno". L'héritier des Uchiha, lui, ne s'était pas changé, portant toujours son éternel uniforme Jounin. Sakura arriva enfin a hauteur de Sasuke.

-Misao est toujours a l'hôpital ?

-Oui, il ne c'est toujours pas remit de la dernière mission. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Après un bref détour, il arrivèrent devant le bâtiment des médico-nin. Sans mot ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

-Nous venons voir Misao-Kun, un Chuunin.

Le médico-nin foulla quelques instants dans ses papiers et leur indiqua le chemin : Salle B-55.

Sakura le remercia et se dirigea vers la chambre de son coéquipier. Sasuke se crispa et activa son Sharingan instinctivement. Sakura allait lui demander se qui se passait quand elle le sentit. Un chakra monstrueux, trop puissant pour exister. Un homme blond passa a coté d'eux, puis, plus rien.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cet étrange Chakra, sauf elle et Sasuke.


End file.
